


The Ascension

by valkirsWrath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beta Kurloz aka Grand Highblood, Kurloz Makara - Freeform, OC, Pale Romance, post scratch Kurloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirsWrath/pseuds/valkirsWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Kurloz Makara became the Grand Highblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off and state two things, English isn't my native language and I wrote this for a school project. I was still very pleased with the end result so that's neat. Sister Smile is an OC of mine that I use in other works as well. If you have any questions about how I write the Church or anything else in the story please let me know.

Kurloz Makara slowly made his way out of his recuperacoon, groaning as he wiped himself clean off the sopor slime covering his body. He hated how the slime always stuck everywhere but wouldn’t deny the magic that it did, suppressing the carnage in the back of his mind that the conquering and murdering nature of the troll race had imbedded into their collect subconscious. He looked around his room to grab his clothes, a pair of black pants dotted with indigo purple circles, a sleeveless vest with indigo and black horizontal stripes and forearm bracers in the same stripe pattern. After getting fully dressed he stood in front of his mirror, inspecting his visage. He was very tall and lean muscled, with relatively broad shoulders. His sharp teeth and indigo eyes made a sharp contrast in his face and the candy corn coloured horns stood out from the messy black mane of hair and his grey skin. Though there was still one thing missing before he was ready to leave for the church. His makeup. In the church of the Mirthful Messiahs it is practice that the workers within the church, the subjugglators, to wear the holy makeup to create visages on their faces, keeping their true emotions hidden. Though most of the subjugglators wore mirthful and happy get ups some of the older ones with the more brutal enforcement tasks have taken a habit of painting a grim visage. Kurloz were one of those trolls. He murmured prayers to his mirthful gods, but also to an older and far sinister god worshipped only by a few. The Angel of Double Death. When he finally finished his face paint he let out a low guttural chuckle before grabbing and holstering his two juggling clubs and heading out the door.

His hive was located by the shore, as were most of the highblood’s hives, since their lusii had a habit of being at least semi-aquatic. He took a glance at the sea before moving onwards, knowing that his lusus was out there somewhere. He barely met it anymore and neither did he really care. It had done his job as he had done his and that was the end of it. He took care of himself nowadays, and the church had always acted like a second caretaker anyhow. As he moved into the closest communal hub he was surrounded by more and more trolls of all kinds of blood colours, mostly at least a head shorter than him. He was known in these parts, as were most other subjugglators, so the crowd never seemed to bother him. They knew that to do so were to invite a quick culling at the hands of the large and capricious highblood. He had gotten a message the day before about a particular upcoming event so he made his way to the town square and stood up on the speaker’s platform in the middle of it. The town crier hurried out of his way as he ascended it, causing most of the trolls around him to stop what they were doing and look at him. He started his speech with a loud laugh to catch everyone’s attention:   
“Today, is a mirthful day my wicked brothers and sisters here on this street. Today the church will rout out the spineless fucking heathens hiding in the midst of you all. These blasphemous fuckers speak of rebellion and of tearing down the beautiful order that we have all made together. They will be put in their places! So get all up in praising and rejoicing, brothers and sisters, the church is open for you. We protect you and make sure that all that is mirthful shall continue to be! For the empire, for Her Imperious Condescension and for the Mirthful Messiah’s!”   
The crowd cheered and roared as he Kurloz’ booming voice rang out, though Kurloz kept his eyes open, scanning the crowd for anyone who had seemed displeased with his announcement. Thankfully there were none to be found. He cheered on the people and stopped here and there to say praise or tell a joke on his way out. When he left the town square and entered the back alleys leading to the back entrance of the church another subjugglator came up next to him, a prominent troll who simply went by the title Sister Smile. She wore plain black suit pants and a suit jacket with an indigo shirt underneath. Her face paint was a very simple one, just a wide smile and some effects around her eyes. She patted Kurloz on the back and huffed.  
“That was quite the speech you held there, mister Grim and Sinister. I don’t recall you usually keeping such a jolly and mirthful mood, considering you usually adhere to the Angel almost more so than you do to the Messiah’s.” She chuckled a bit and put her hands in her pockets. Kurloz looked at her and grinned, returning the laugh.  
“Well, my utmost jolly motherfucking sister, even the grim and sinister sometimes need to up and convince the general public that he is all about their best interest. After all that’s the sign of a good leader is it not? How do you expect me to hold the position of Grand Highblood after I claim it if I don’t have the motherfucking people on my most righteous side?” He crossed his arms and smiled as she stopped and looked at him in complete disbelief.  
“You’re fucking crazy Kurloz! Taking on the Grand Highblood is suicide, he might be a big fucking disgrace but he’s not weak. No he’s tough as nails and meaner than teeth that old motherfucker. How in the name of the Messiah’s do you expect to take him on?”  She leaned back towards the alley wall, arms crossed and frowning at the troll beside her. He looked her straight in the eyes and put his fingers up in the pale shape of a diamond, much to her surprise.  
“With your help, Sister. I’m paler than the motherfucking stars for you so I can’t keep this hidden anymore, I never was one for sneaking about anyhow. Most of the brothers and sisters of the church support me, they know that I’m strong enough and that my faith is of the purest motherfucking capacity. Once I expose the Grand Highblood for his cowardly nature and selfish motivations no one will question my right to a challenge. I will challenge him then and there and take his throne for myself, but I need your help to get me through this. I need your expertise and your strength to bring his awful nature to light.” Kurloz broke up the diamond and offered her the half.   
“So, will you fill the pale motherfucking quadrant with me, Sister Smile?” She looked at him for a while before completing the diamond, locking her forehead with his.  
“Yes I motherfucking will, my palebro. Now tell me more in detail about how you plan this party to go down so that I can see what I can do, but calm down a little first, your blood pusher is going bonkers.” She raised her other hand and gently papped her newfound moirail’s hair, causing him to purr slightly and grab her shoulder for stability.   
“I’m sorry sis, it’s just that I didn’t expect it to go this well, I had almost been certain that the feelings were one sided. Either way that’s not the fucking point. Today when we bust out to cleanse the sewers of the heathens I want you to sneak into the Grand Highdork’s quarters and log onto his husktop. Once you’ve done that search it for any info you can find, I know that he’s been accepting bribes from heathens to keep them under the radar. Will you do this for me, palesis?” He looked into her eyes and smiled, she simply nodded in return and they continued their walk to the church, now in silence.

Once they got to the church preparations for the upcoming battle were fully underway. When the two subjugglators entered the great hall they were met with a cacophony of cheers from their fellow subjugglators, most of them being supporters of Kurloz and his cause. Kurloz took out his clubs and raised them into the air, locking eyes with the Grand Highblood, perched upon his throne.   
“Are you ready bring these mirthless scum to their end, brothers and sisters? Are you ready to end their blasphemous motherfucking existence to a halt? Are you ready to bring them to meet the Angel of Double Death?” The crowd cheered, laughed and roared in return, much to the unease of the Grand Highblood. He was generally very cautious about mentioning the Angel as a deity, though he knew that most fighting subjugglators acknowledged it. Kurloz gave his newfound moirail a gentle smile before he started walking out towards the sewer entrance, he knew that a true leader would lead from the front, not from the backlines as that spineless coward whom dared to call himself Grand. Kurloz used this anger to get himself riled up, coupling that with his immense hatred for blasphemy.   
“LET’S DESTROY THESE MOTHERFUCKERS IN THE NAME OF THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAH’S!” He roared as he started running rather than walking through the sewer tunnels, ignoring the waste spill that he was running through. Before long lowbloods started spilling through the side tunnels, weapons ready to face the indigo onslaught. Kurloz merely laughed as loud as he could muster when his clubs first made contact with heathen flesh. He charged through the rebels like a rampant musclebeast utterly destroying all in his path. Even though time and time again rebel blades connected with him the adrenaline and blood lust of the battle was enough for him to shrug it off. He would deal with those wounds later.

Hours later the subjugglators could finally rest. There were only a single rebel left and he was cowering in the corner before the assembly of cackling highbloods drenched in a spectrum of blood, mostly burgundy red and honey yellow. They all parted as Kurloz strode forth and grabbed the quivering rebel by the hair, lifting him up so he would be face to face with the grim subjugglator. Kurloz let out a low chuckle and the other subjugglators all went eerily silent. The lowblood looked around nervously but eventually gathered the courage to speak.  
“Uhm… Are you going to, uhm, spare me?” Kurloz tilted his head back and laughed uncontrollably, as were the other trolls beside him. Once he had collected himself he proclaimed.  
“Now THAT is a joke everybody, won’t you all motherfucking agree?” The trolls all nodded and chuckled in approval. Kurloz looked at the rebel and grinned.  
“But that’s not enough to spare your motherfucking life, mudblood. No the only, ONLY, reason that you are alive is because you know things. Your head is filled with little miracles, miracles that we all wish to partake in. I’m giving you to Sister Smile. She’ll have a lot of fun in store for you.” The lowblood quivered but Kurloz simply threw her at one of his fellows who shackled her and dragged her along. Kurloz sheathed his weapons and started heading back towards the church, going so far as to push himself past the unsurprisingly bloodstain depraved Grand Highblood, urging for the subjugglators to follow him back with his booming voice.

When they make it to the church Kurloz is the first to walk in with the procession of victorious subjugglators. They were met by choirs and bands praising them and their effort. Kurloz looked around the hall and were pleased to find Sister Smile standing along the wall, several notes in her hands. He took the prisoner and walked over to her as the Grand Highblood walked to his throne, preparing to lead the great post battle prayer. Kurloz walked up to his moirail and handed the chain over to her.  
“I brought a gift for you sis, the last surviving rebel. She’s sure to be keepin’ some kind of info in that thick think pan of hers. Show her your miracles sister.” Kurloz gave her a genuine smile as she took the prisoner. Sister smile gave him the papers in her hand.   
“There’s some good stuff there palebro, took a lot of fucking effort, but the Messiah’s blessed me with their miracles and it all went effortlessly. I’ll bring this prisoner to the dungeon and then I’ll join the crowd, ready to rile them up at your announcement.” She then crouched down to the level of the lowblood and stroked her face.   
“Don’t worry, this won’t be painful. At least not for me. Let’s go now.” She chuckled as she led the girl away. Kurloz went to take a seat in one of the benches, grabbed a bottle of faygo and started reading through the notes. He had some time to kill before the Grand Highblood would be done with his sermon either way. Sister Smile had done her job excellently and dug up a lot of dirt on the motherfucker. It would be sure to empower the disbelief they all had in him.

As the Grand Highblood finished his sermon and looked up he was met with Kurloz Makara staring him down, just a few meters away. Kurloz held the papers in one hand and his club in other, standing with his back stretched to look as tall and intimidating as possible. The Grand Highblood responded to this with stretching out in kind and holding his staff, his weapon, beside him. He was just a few inches shorter than Kurloz but slightly wider at the shoulders. His hair was tied up in a hoofbeast tail and his ears and horns were adorned with a multitude of jewellery. He wore a long and elaborate robe as well, a stark contrast to Kurloz’ functional clothing. They stood there and stared at each other until Kurloz noticed that he had the attention of the entire room. He pointed his club towards the Grand Highblood and growled.  
“You, you dare call yourself holy. Mirthful. You are nothing but a liar! You coward don’t deserve the position you’re in. But if that cowardice wasn’t enough, the blasphemous acts you’ve committed are unforgivable!” The Grand Highblood looked irritated and beckoned to the guards to seize the rash troll, but none would move. They were all waiting for Kurloz to continue. Kurloz lowered his club and held up the papers, this time addressing the church rather than the Grand Highblood.  
“This heretic has accepted bribes! He has taken payment from rebels and nonbelievers to keep their existence undercover and erasing their records. There are at least three groups out there that are under his protection at this very moment! He has forsaken the Messiah’s and resorted to consorting with heretics and heathens behind the scene. His very presence threatens the sanctity of this most holy of places.” Kurloz tossed the papers at the crowd and unsheathed his second club.  
“You are not fit to rule but I am. In the name of the Mirthful Messiah’s and all the holy miracles of the galaxy I challenge you for the right to rule, Malkar.” The crowd, instigated by Sister Smile to no small degree, started chanting Kurloz’ name while Malkar were taken aback at the use of his name. He slammed his staff into the ground and shouted back at Kurloz.   
“You are nothing but a violent shit stain Makara, nothing better than the heretics you slay. You come here spewing lies and demanding a challenge. Well, if it’s a challenge you want then it is a challenge that you shall motherfucking have!” The two trolls flew at each other, weapons clashing. Malkar may be old and he may not be the one leading from the front but he was no stranger to combat. He wielded his large staff with ease and deflected blow after blow from Kurloz. Kurloz on the other hand was a brute by every definition of the word, he attacked his foes relentlessly and without mercy. What he lacked in finesse he made up for in raw strength and agility despite his large stature. He delivered blow after blow, each crashing against the other troll with the force of a falling boulder. Malkar soon managed to disarm Kurloz from one of his clubs though and it was starting to look bad for the challenger but he managed the top of the staff with his free hand and then smashed right through the middle of it with his club, shattering the weapon and leaving Malkar defenceless. To the crowd’s pleasant surprise Kurloz tossed his club aside and resorted to fist fighting instead, punching Malkar right across the face and sucker punching him in his solar. Malkar lost his breath and fell to his knees. Kurloz walked around behind him and grabbed his horns. He then proceeded to put his foot against Malkar’s back and with a mighty roar he tore the defeated troll’s horns off. Then as Malkar writhed in pain on the floor he stomped on his head to finish him off. The crowd was silent at first. Kurloz turned around and walked over to the throne. He attached Malkar’s horns to the armrest and then sat down in it. He looked out over his people and smiled.  
“From this day onwards, I am the new Grand Highblood. For the Mirthful Messiah’s!”   
The crowd roared and cheered at their new ruler, eager to begin this new age of within the church, with a strong leader whom isn’t afraid to get his hands bloody.

All across Alternia word was spread of the new Grand Highblood and his ascension to power. Trolls all across the planet rejoiced for they were tired of the relatively inactive old leader. But while most trolls cheered and revelled, there were a select portion of the population who shuddered in fear as they heard the news, because now the Harbinger of Double Death was in charge.


End file.
